Love Is Maddening
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: She always thought that her travels had left her with a few screws loose. And she guessed it must be true. Because you must be half mad to fall in love with someone who is half mad as well.


Well since no one gave me suggestions...I will write my own one-shot for you and if you don't like it then phooie. I gave ample opportunity to pick one out. So guess what every gets?

TIMBURTON'SALICEANDWONDERxINUYASHA!

Why? Well I just saw the movie and the Mad Hatter is adorabibble. So I am going to do a MadHatterxKagome oneshot.

So here is your one-shot.

Enjoy!

-L.I.M-

I do not own either series used! I don't even own a character this time around!

No lemons this time, but there is some mild violence, language, and fluff.

The story will also be told in a series of drabbles.

-L.I.M.-

Theme 1: Watch

'The sky seems so blue today...' Kagome thought as she sat in the park. The grass felt cool against the heat of the summer day, and she was not going to complain about the slight itchiness of it against her skin. She simply found that it was foolish to complain about such things when weighed to the benefit of it. So she simply lay, almost lifeless as she continued to look up at the sky.

The past had changed the young miko greatly, and she was no longer as innocent as she once was. In fact, some could say she was a little too world wise, bordering on maddening. She didn't care. She stopped caring when she had been taken from her friends. And her heart was still scarred from Inuyasha's choice of Kikyo. She knew it was going to happen. After all, he had never seen her as Kagome, merely a reflection of his first love.

A frown marred her pretty face as agitation filled her blue grey eyes. A sound, soft but insistent, annoying her peace, began to make itself known. The miko sat up, head tilting as hair a color of black that was almost a dark blue spilled down her back, no longer pressed to the earth.

The sound became louder, and Kagome was able to make it out to be ticking. And it was insistent ticking. She stood, her brows knitting as she fallowed the sound. A glimpse of white caught her eye, and she felt her breath catch.

'Was that...a rabbit in a waist coat?'

She gave chase, not really knowing why. She would catch even more glimpses of the rabbit in the waist coat, but most of it was fallowing the echoing tick-tok of a watch. Soon, she was skidding to a stop in front of a hole. She bit her lip, carefully looking over the edge so she wouldn't fall. It seemed all in vain, for someone pushed her. She was falling, her breath catching in her lungs.

Her last though before she passed into blissful blackness was, 'I need to stop falling down into things...'

-L.I.M-

Theme 2: Wings

The Mad Hatter frowned, a sheepish look shadowing his face as her looked down at the girl who had, quite literally, fallen from the sky. That set him off on chain of thoughts, most of which revolving around why someone would fall from the sky if they had no wings? Perhaps she was thrown? If so who could have thrown her? She seemed the proper size, but maybe someone gigantic had thrown her. Why would someone throw a girl? It seemed very rude. Very rude indeed. He reeled his thoughts in, blinking.

The girl still lay motionless, not that he really minded. It had been quite boring since Alice had left. He of course had gone back to making hats for the White Queen, quite happy with that. He was a hatter after all. He blinked again, this time as the girl began to stir.

He jumped back some, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. He let out a giddy bout of laughter, keeping himself from saying anything until she woke completely. As soon as her eyes opened, he deemed it safe to go ahead and speak. "Well my dear you've had quite a fall? Do tell why you feel from the sky? Can you fly? If so where are your wings? Were you thrown perhaps? By a giant? Oh! Would you like some tea?"

-L.I.M.-

Theme 3: Mad

Kagome blinked, trying to clear the fuzz from her mind. The first color to burst into her mind was orange. That orange happened to belong to the most peculiar looking man. And she had seen quite a bit of odd looking males. His eyes were an almost neon green, accent with dark...markings perhaps. His skin was as white as paper almost, and his manner of dress just gave an impression of odd manner. But somehow...she found him adorable.

"Excuse me...but who are you? And where am I?" She ended his tirade.

He looked struck for a moment, before murmuring quietly, "Of course Hatter..." He then looked at her, smiling again. "You are in Underland! And I am the Hatter! My dear, can I ask you this? Do you know what a raven and a writing desk have in common?"

She smiled, amused as much as she was confused. "No I don't Hatter-san. My name is Kagome though... and I was not thrown, I fell. I seem to do alot of that."

Hatter smiled again, nodding enthusiastically. "I like your muchness Kagome! And why is it you fall so much? Are you just unlucky, or clumsy?"

The miko let out a soft giggle, sitting up. "It is a long story... but I'll tell you."

After spending a good hour of her just talking and Hatter listening, sipping at his tea and making ohhs and ahhs, Kagome realized that she would enjoy being with the man. Even if he was as mad as hatter.

-L.I.M.-

Theme 4: Songs

Kagome and Hatter sat in his hat making room. The miko was simply watching him make hats, singing softly to herself the song she gained her name from. She didn't even realize he had paused until she felt hi poking her softly in the side.

"What are singing? It sounds dreadfully good." She raised a brow at his use of words, but having grown used to his speech and madness, she shrugged.

She re-sang it, this time translating it into English.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,

When will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

The crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?"

Hatter blinked, his lips pulling in and his eyes looking forlorn. "I was wrong, that song is just awful. You should sing something much more cheerful!"

"Oh, and what song should I sing then?"

He smiled widely, and began to beat on the working desk in a steady tempo.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat

How I wonder where you're at?

Up above the world so high

Like a tea tray in the sky!

Twinkle, twinkle little bat

How I wonder where you're at?"

She tilted her head, before smiling just as wide as him. As he started up on the next bout of song, she joined him. When they finished, Hatter looked pleased as could be.

"See, now wasn't that song simply wonderful?"

She didn't say anything to agree, but for the rest if the day she walked around, singing the ridiculous song to herself.

-L.I.M.-

Theme 5: Tunnel Vision

Kagome was having a good day. Though many would have said she had a boring day. After all, she had spent it making Hatter a hat. As odd as it sounded, she wanted to. And for reasons she didn't want to admit to, she had done it today at the crack of dawn and had not finished it till nightfall. She looked at her work again, immensely proud that it was only a little crooked and for the most part looked like a top hat should. She had lovingly tied ribbon that reminded her of his eyes around the dark blue velvet of the hat, and she even now stroked the ribbon tenderly. But that good mood shattered as she saw Hatter talking to the White Queen.

He was fumbling with words, and she knew he rarely did so. He had even taken off his hat, clutching it in his hands as he muttered something. The Queen smiled, and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

The young miko felt her heart plunge into her stomach, giving one final beat before breaking. She dropped the hat the ground, quickly spinning around and dashing down the hall.

She should've known that falling in love never ended well.

And if she would have only stayed a moment longer she would have heard the Queen tell Hatter about how to confess to the miko.

-L.I.M.-

Theme: Hat

Hatter was bouncingly giddy. So much so he could dance until it was tomorrow and yesterday. But that mood sobered some as he looked down at the fallen hat. It was not his work, nor would it ever be. But the color and the slightest scent of flowers told him right away who had made said hat. Kagome, his lovely little poppet, his wonderfully wonderful drop of honey, had made his a hat. He carefully removed his own, and placed the other on his head. It fit well, and he enjoyed the fact that it had been made by Kagome. Now it would be much easier to confess to her.

Skipping along, he suddenly gained a stricken look. Why was the hat on the floor? Why did she not just give it to him? Had he done something wrong? Maybe she had been taken by someone and that was why she didn't bring the hat to him?

Dread piled up in him and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

Wasting no more time he raced off toward Kagome's room. Held tightly to his chest, for he wouldn't dare risk it falling off was the hat that she had made him.

-L.I.M.-

Theme: Half and Half

Kagome cried softly into her pillow, trying to forget everything that she had just seen. She wished she had never fallen down that rabbit hole, and never wound up in Underland. Then maybe, she wouldn't have fallen for Hatter. Then she wouldn't have gained a broken heart for all her endeavors again. She sniffled, sitting up as she heard a frantic amount of rapping at her door.

Putting on a brave face and whipping away her tears, she went over to the door and opened it. No sooner had she done so that she found herself held tightly in someone's arms, a familiar, and mocking, hat hitting her in the face. She stiffened as she realized that Hatter was holding her. Before she could even say something, he pulled her back so he could look at her.

"You're alright! I thought something terribly awful may have happened to you! I'm so glad to see your fine! And this is a wonderful hat! I will cherish it forever! I want to tell you something and if you would have been taken I would have been so sad because-" He cut himself short, gaining that cute, broken look that always made her heart warm. But at the moment she was too hurt to care.

"Go back to the Queen, Hatter. I know you much rather be with her then myself." She spat, pushing him away.

He just gained an even more hurt look, re-clutching the hat in his hands. "But why would that be Kagome? The one I care for is you." He muttered eyes downcast.

The miko opened her mouth to retort, but as his words set in, she found herself unable to say anything but an unintelligent, "Wha..?"

Hatter looked at her, all seriousness on his face now. "I love you, Kagome. And I know that I'm half mad and you would have to be half mad as well to love me in return but...I would feel so empty if I never told you."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes again, but this time out of happiness. She sniffled again, and before Hatter began to panic she threw her arms around him. "Baka, didn't you already know I was half mad? Falling in love with you was practically impossible not to do."

He smiled, and with an adorable hesitance, leaned down and kissed her.

She guessed they both completed each other. After all, they were now both fully sane and fully mad.

-L.I.M.-

Theme: Endings

Hatter smiled to himself, holding his son on his lap as he made yet another hat for his mother. Curious eyes the same shade of his own watched on, tiny hands barely restraining themselves from interfering with the work he was doing. After a long moment of this, Hatter heard his wife walk in. His sweet as honey Kagome carried a kettle of tea and cups on a tray, piping hot scones beside them on a plate. Their son jumped from his lap, hair the color of his mother's and wild like his, bouncing with each step before he received a baked good for his efforts.

He quickly finished up his work, going and sitting next to his wife. Some endings were simply marvelous.

And you would have to be as mad as a hatter not to see that.

-L.I.M. End-

Yush! Done! It maybe a little ooc but it is done! As for the kids name...uhh... you just go on ahead and name him anything you want...

loves yous!

-Kyuu


End file.
